


Karma is a bitch

by Problem_atic1010



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Crying, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problem_atic1010/pseuds/Problem_atic1010
Summary: Daniel grunted as he was shoved hard into the side of the stall, the sound echoing off of the walls. His eyes flashed up to the older boy above him, his emerald eyes boring holes into Daniel's ice blue ones. "Come on cult boy! Suck my fucking dick"
Relationships: Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Karma is a bitch

Daniel grunted as he was shoved hard into the side of the stall, the sound echoing off of the walls. His eyes flashed up to the older boy above him, his emerald eyes boring holes into Daniel's ice blue ones. "Come on cult boy! Suck my fucking dick".

Daniel glanced over at the skinny red head standing at the corner of the big stall, he didn't meet Daniels gaze. Daniel shifted on his knees, he could feel the disgusting bathroom floor below him dirtying his pants and the lingering smell of piss burning his nostrils. His heart raced as Max tightened his fist further into Daniels blonde hair, forcing a small grunt from his throat. 

Daniels brows were knit tightly together, feeling his hands tremble as his gaze darted to the three other, much larger boys in the stall with them. Only a second had passed before Max angrily pinned Daniels head to the wall by his hair and hurriedly began unzipping his jeans with his other hand. "You're such a stupid prick" Max muttered in that constant raspy and angry tone he had.

"Hey so what are we going to do exactly? I don't want to stand here watching you mess arou-" one of the boys began, but he was cut off by Max "then you're free to get the fuck out!" Daniel pressed his lips together and squeezed his wet eyes shut as the tip of Max's tan dick was pressed to his lips forcefully, his heart slowly started to speed up in his chest, he could hear it in his flushed and hot ears. "I know David won't mind watching~" Max purred absent mindedly, seemingly unembarrassed of his friends seeing him.

"What?? That's not-" David hurriedly began but once again Max wasn't going to let anyone speak "you'll watch anyways." He stated flatly. Daniel looked through the corner of his eye to see David shrink down a bit, Max was right. Max let out a frustrated growl and roughly grabbed Daniels thin, pale face, stabbing his fingers into Daniels cheeks "open your fucking mouth!" His voice was a hiss, as if he was trying to stay quiet.

Daniel pressed his teeth together, squirming between the thin boy and the hard wall behind him, the inside of his cheeks being pressed to his molers from Max's bruising grip, though when Max's nails began to bite into his skin he let his jaw go slack and Max stuffed himself deep into Daniels mouth. He made a muffled sound of protest, desperately trying to turn his head as his hands thrashed against the multiple zipties the boys had tightly put on his wrists. They bit into his soft skin and rubbed at the jerking motions of Daniels hands, balled into lose fists.

Max didn't hesitate to wrap his right hand under Daniels chin and tangle the fingers of his left into his semi short hair to keep Daniel still enough. Daniels head ached from the treatment he'd been given, his bruises sharply stinging underneath his skin. Daniel gagged at Max's dick hitting the back of his throat, the back of his head being forced against the wall and Max's pelvis momentarily pressing against his nose, Max's curly black hair making Daniels nose stuff up from the scent.

Daniel scrunched his eyes closed to contain the burning behind his eyes, choking and coughing as Max slammed his pelvis forward. he groaned above Daniel, huffing slightly as his hips tensed and took up more of a pattern. Daniel couldn't help his constant writhing on the floor, his knees were beginning to ache from bring roughly shoved down onto them, he silently pictured the deep bruises that would form. Daniel's lungs started to burn, his singular breath not lasting him from his continual movement.

"Are we going to get a turn or-" "hhaa- fuck! Just shut up for a second" Max panted out, talking over the boy who spoke up. He groaned, pressing his forearm against the wall in front of him and leaning his head on it. "You're gonna swallow it all right Daniel?" His voice was demanding, even though he was stuttering and huffing his words out. Max didn't bother searching for a reply as he threw his head back, grabbed a hold of Daniels face again and his hips stuttered.

Daniel flinched, feeling Max's hips become inconsistent, the salty, hot fluid hitting the back of his throat and making him choke. Max's thrusts were shallowing, forcing Daniel to taste his thick cum that seemed to fill up Daniels mouth. Max's cum left a thick film against his throat, Max slows the rolls of his hips, seeming to gently move until he's half soft. 

"Spit it on the floor and you can bet your ass we'll make you lick it up" Max mumbled as he pulled out from Daniels mouth, who didn't take it upon himself to catch any of the drops that slid out after Max. He tightened his lips together nervously, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Max was being dead serious. He looked up at the rather short boy wiping himself off and stuffing himself back into his boxers and jeans.

Daniel felt fucking sick to his stomach, he contemplated spitting it into the toilet but that'd be arguably worse, there was a few snickers from the boys as they watched him, his eyes traveling up to meet David's, who's grass green pearls dropped to the floor almost immediately. "Swallow it" one boy commanded, one had his face covered and laughed at the grotesque thought.

"Swallow it!" Max called to him, a smile creeped up the boys cheeks and he began to chant "swallow it, swallow it, swallow it!" Others joined in, the volume becoming louder as Daniel covered his mouth with his hands and looked down, he felt his throat trying to gag it out of his mouth. Their shouts had become fast paced and hectic "swallow it! Swallow it! Swallow it!" All of the boys screaming in unison, all except David who curled in on himself and looked away.

Panic rose up in Daniels chest, someone was going to hear them! They were yelling! Someone would come check on the noise. He lurched as he attempted to gulp it down, covering his mouth with both hands and shaking his head, though realizing that wasn't a good idea as it sloshed around on his tongue.

Daniel pressed his palms to his ears and tried swallowing again, choking down some of the disgusting substance. He gagged hard, his lips parting for just a moment before he swallowed again and rid his mouth of the horrible stuff. The boys all began to cheer loudly! Lightly shoving his shoulders to the side. "Alright, I'm fucking tired and wanna go home. Your guys's turn" Max said, waving his hand as he unlocked the stall and left.

Daniel felt dread rise in his stomach, or maybe that was just him feeling sick from having to swallow someone's cum. There was silence for a moment before a light tap was heard on the counter near the bathroom door, and footsteps heading out and down the hall.

"Cool, coast is clear" one of the boys muttered as they turned to Daniel "I'll be fast, I gotta go soon" the boy said, mostly directed at his friends, the boys hand coming up to fist a handful of hair on the side of Daniels head.


End file.
